The National Institutes of Health through the Physician Scientist Award (PSA) program encourage clinicians to develop research skills and experience in a fundamental science. The National Eye Institute considers epidemiology as such a discipline in which the development of skills in this area can greatly enhance the research potential of a clinically trained physician. This proposal is a request for funding for Roy W. Beck, M.D. under the PSA program to obtain training in epidemiology in biostatistics. The initial objectives (phase I) will be for Dr. Beck to obtain didactic instruction and gain additional research experience in epidemiology and biostatistics. The longer range objectives (phase II) will be for him to develop an independent center for clinical trial and epidemiologic research related to eye diseases, working with both the physicians at the University of South Florida as well as physicians nationally.